Whisper
by Nya Kitty
Summary: songfic. trunks is wounded in a battle. to evanescence's Whisper. REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU!


Whisper

Trunks got up from the rubble. He groaned in pain when he moved his bloody arm.

'will this guy ever give up!' Trunks asked himself. He flew up int othe sky.

Suddenly, a huge fist slammed into Trunks' back. He coughed out blood, and fell to the ground below, unable to move.

"Trunks!" Vegeta screamed as he wathced his son fall limply to the ground.

Vegeta started after him, but the monster responceable for Trunks' attack stepped in front, blocking him.

Trunks fell helplessly through the air. He wished his father would catch him, but he didn't. "Father……" Trunks whispered. But no one could hear him..Trunks wished the pain he felt throughout his entire body would go away, but he didn't want to die. Not like this. Not alone.

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed when her son hit the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

she ran up to her son. His heart beat was slow, and his pulse was weak.

" Please don't die Trunks" she sobbed. "No! not like this please! Try to hang on!"

Trunks could hear his mother's pleas, but couldn't do anything. He was fading fast. He just wanted to rest.

'no!' he told himself. 'you cant give in! don't close your eyes!'

The other women had joined Bulma and were also sobbing along with Bulma.

A voice inside Trunks told him to let go, but Trunks refused. He wouldn't die. He needed his father by him. His father gave Trunks the strength he needed.

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

Trunks looked at his side in hope to see his father winning. What he saw scared him. His father was extreamly bloody, and with each heart beat, the blood increased. And what was worse, his father was loseing. Trunks suddenly began to cry. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks as his mother tried to sooth him. Trunks wanted to help his father, but he couldn't move. The truth was, his spine was brocked. He was parilized.

i'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

Trunks looked at his father, and Vegeta looked back at him. Their eyes met, and Trunks saw something in them that he had never seen before. Fear. His father was scared? Why? For himself, or for Trunks? While Trunks pondered this, a surge of pain shot through him. Trunks screamed, and he saw Vegeta's eyes grow bigger. That settled it. Vegeta was scared because of Trunks. Vegeta looked at Trunks for one moment longer before he turned back to the battle.

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

Trunks now found himself in a world completely different. His friends and family were nowhere to be seen. He tried to call out to them, but could not. The world was completely black, and angels with blood red wings started to pull him into the darkness. A woman appered before him, covered in blood and Dende knows what else. She called to him. Trunks could feel himself relax, as he moved closer. This was the end.

Bulma watched her son as his eyes glazed. She cried harder.

As Trunks toutched the blood-soaked hand of the woman, he found the ability to speak.

"Goodbye….." he whispered, as his vision faded to black. It was the end.

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

I don't own dbz….or the song….


End file.
